In a pneumatic tire of the related art that is filled with pressurized air and used, the occurrence of a blowout is a structurally unavoidable problem.
In order to solve this problem, in recent years, for example, as disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, a non-pneumatic tire including an attachment body attached to an axle, an outer tubular body configured to surround the attachment body from the outside in a tire radial direction, and a connecting member configured to connect together the attachment body and the outer tubular body while allowing displacement therebetween has been proposed.